Perlas del futuro
by Lily Boom
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después de recuperar todos los fragmentos Inu Yasha hubiese decidido que Kagome conservase la perla y él quedarse a vivir en su época?Nuevas aventuras y diversión cuando Inu Yasha va a buscarla después de un letargo de 60 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: PASADO QUE RETORNA.**

"¡Arisa!" Mi madre me llamó cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de casa. "¡Haz el favor de no olvidarte de tu amuleto!"

"Claro mama." Dijo la chica dando la vuelta para coger su collar de perlas con una enorme perla rosa al final. "¡Adiós!"

Desde que su abuela le dejase el amuleto ella lo había llevado siempre. Según la abuela me contó en su lecho de muerte, debía protegerlo. Nadie salvo yo que podía ver su resplandor de vez en cuando.

Así que ahí estaba ella, llevando el collar de perlas siempre consigo y que creía era estúpido. Hiciese bueno o lloviese.

Lo que no sé de quién había heredado era su forma física. Siempre era la mejor en deportes y tenía la fuerza de un chico, aunque sus formas no dejaban lugar a dudas de que era mujer.

Y su forma física era evidente cuando parecía que llegaría tarde porque había perdido el autobús. Siempre llegaba antes que este cuando corría y saltaba por las calles para esquivar gente y ganar tiempo.

Ese era uno de esos días.

Por otro lado, un chico con el pelo blanco acababa de aparecer en escena también. Aunque este olisqueaba el aire como buscando algo.

"hum… ¿ha vuelto a cambiar su aroma?" murmuró mientras corría a alcanzarla.

Cuando alcanzó a la chica esta le hizo una llave y le tiró al suelo.

"¡Maldito ladrón!" dijo ella hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién había tirado. "Oh, vaya. Lo siento."

De pronto se quedó atónita al ver al chico con pelo blanco y orejas de perro. Su abuela ya le había avisado sobre que talvez un chico apuesto con pelo blanco y orejas de perro vistiendo un antiguo kimono rojo. Ella le había dicho que él era amigo, pero nunca le avisó sobre que él fuese a aparecer así.

De hecho, ella le había dicho que le había dejado sellado al árbol sagrado junto al santuario, a pesar de haberle querido con toda su alma. Pero él perdió la cabeza y no tuvo otro remedio. Por lo que él estaría en letargo por casi sesenta años antes de volver a despertar. Lo que sí le había pedio es que nunca jamás, si le encontraba se fuese a enamorar de él porque él acabaría por romperle el corazón.

Y es que la vieja Kagome, la abuela de Arisa, Isa como le llamaban sus amigos y amigas para abreviar, nunca le había dicho a nadie que se había enamorado de Inu Yasha hasta el punto de conseguir la perla de los espíritus para ayudarle pero él lejos de desear convertirse en humano y compartir una vida mortal con ella había decidido pedir una vida de demonio que la perla no le había podido conseguir y por ello, Kagome se había visto obligada a dejarle ir y sellarle en el árbol con la esperanza de que él no la siguiese nunca más. Eso le había roto el corazón; sobre todo el día que se casó con el abuelo.

"Inu… Yasha?" Murmuró ella.

Al instante el chico la miró al oír su nombre. Aquella chica no era Kagome. Aunque se le parecía mucho, era su viva imagen salvo por el pelo, lo tenía castaño con destellos rojos como la sangre.

"Oye, ¿quién eres?" le preguntó.

"Arisa Kiriyami, descendiente de los Higurashi." Le contestó ella ayudándole a levantarse y poniéndole la gorra de nuevo en la cabeza. "Bonitas orejas."

Higurashi, ese nombre era el apellido de Kagome. Eso fue lo primero que cruzó la mente de Inu Yasha.

"Hey, ¿dónde está Kagome?" Le preguntó él rápido. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Arisa, ya te lo he dicho." Le contestó ella. "Soy la nieta de Kagome. Ella hace ya unos años que está… mejor te lo enseño. Por aquí, tenemos que coger el tren."

Inu Yasha no entendía nada. ¿A dónde iban a ir en tren? ¿Dónde hacía tiempo que estaba Kagome? Él la amó, aún la amaba un poco a pesar de que le hubiese dejado atrás por años, en letargo...

Después de casi una hora viajando en silencio ella le hizo bajar de aquél monstruo metálico y ruidoso.

Pero si podía ver a su Kagome… entonces no le importaba, ni siquiera le importaría quedarse allí con ella. Ahora no podía volver a su casa porque por algún motivo, el pozo se había sellado de nuevo.

"¿Un cementerio?" preguntó Inu Yasha. "¡¿Tú eres tonta o qué?!"

"Cállate." Le dijo ella. "Ahí." Añadió parando frente a una tumba en piedra.

Entonces Inu Yasha miró a donde señalaba la chica.

Kagome Kiriyami, rezaba la lápida junto al nombre de un hombre.

"La abuela se cambió el nombre de soltera por el de su marido cuando se casó hace mucho." Le dijo la chica un poco apenada. "Si viniste buscándola ya ves que has llegado tarde."

Eso hizo que él se apenase, no quería moverse de allí. Si Kagome no estaba eso era el final. La chica se sentó junto a la tumba a esperar que él se moviese, pero no lo hizo. A la hora de comer ella se alejó un poco y llamó a su casa por su móvil para avisar que no iría hasta la hora de cenar. Después fue a comprar comida y cuando volvió el chico-perro no se había movido de la tumba.

"Hey, come esto anda." Le dijo ella pasándole un bocadillo y desenvolviendo ella el suyo para darle un mordisco. "¿Piensas estar aquí todo el día?"

"¿Qué te importa?" le contestó él un poco bordemente.

"Como quieras." Dijo ella.

Ya era casi el atardecer cuando ella se movió.

"Si no piensas moverte quédate tú solo aquí." Le dijo ella. "A mí también me dolió, era la persona que mejor me entendía. En fin… si quieres encontrarme creo que ya sabes dónde hacerlo. Seguimos viviendo en el templo."

Inu Yasha no dijo nada, se limitó a verla ir por el rabillo del ojo. Había estado todo el rato allí con él, le había llevado comida y se había quedado a su lado todo el rato, escribiendo y leyendo un cuaderno, hasta que la luz comenzó a escasear y le dijo que se iba.

"¿Qué me importa a mí que se vaya?" se dijo a sí mismo. "Tan solo es una niña apestosa. Nieta de una estúpida que me dejó atrás…"

Cuando Isa llegó a casa su madre no estaba. Su padre había muerto hacía tiempo y ahora solo vivían su madre, ella y su tío-abuelo Sota en casa.

"Abuelo." Le dijo ella mientras su madre cocinaba la comida. "¿Crees que la abuela Kagome tenía razón? ¿Qué sus cuentos de un tal Inu Yasha eran ciertos?"

El anciano la miró pasando hoja del periódico.

"Claro que sí." Dijo él. "Aunque nadie más que nosotros y madre supiésemos la verdad ese hombre existió."

Entonces ella le miró un poco más tranquila.

Durante la cena habló sobre los falsos recuerdos inventados para llenar el día y explicar su falta a la comida.

Cuando acabó de cenar subió al baño y se metió en la bañera tal y como hacía cada noche. Mientras estaba allí pensó en lo que le había pasado en el día, y cuando acabó se fue a su habitación.

Ya en pijama y con la luz apagada, me senté en la ventana con la mirada perdida. Por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en el chico del pelo blanco. Cómo se había quedado al lado de la tumba de la abuela todo el día y cómo era un borde incurable tal y como le había dicho su abuela.

"Oye." Dijo entonces él apareciendo frente a mi cara en la ventana. "¿Tienes algo de solomillo?"

Entonces ella se cayó al suelo aunque él la sujetó antes de que se diese con la cabeza en el suelo.

"Pero mira que eres torpe…" le dijo él entonces. "En eso sois iguales tu abuela y tú."

Ella entonces se soltó y se sentó en la cama.

"No tengo solomillos, pero creo que puedo hacerte algo de cena." Le dijo ella. "Pero vamos, siéntate."

¡Paff! Sin saber cómo Inu Yasha se cayó al suelo de cabeza.

"Malditas… mujeres…" murmuró cara al suelo.

"Cuando dejes de hacer el tonto supongo que puedes bajar a coger la cena." Le dijo ella un poco molesta.

Tras esto bajó escaleras abajo y se puso a cocinar un poco de carne poco hecha, tal y como le gustaba a ella, junto con un poco de ensalada para acompañarlo y entonces, cuando ya estaba sirviendo la carne en un plato vi como ponía la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

"Vamos pasa y sién…" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¡Ya me siento solo!" dijo él sentándose rápidamente antes de que pudiese acabar ella la frase. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo ella. "Se me olvidó preguntar si lo querías poco o muy hecha… ahora mismo te la paso un poco más."

"Espera." Dijo Inu Yasha sujetándole la muñeca. "Me gusta poco hecha, gracias."

"¿Palillos o cubierto?" preguntó ella entonces.

Entonces él cogió los palillos mientras la miraba.

"O sea, que viniste a buscar a la abuela y ahora no puedes volver ¿no?" le preguntó ella mientras intentaba dormirse.

"Sí." Dijo él. "¿Seguro que no te importa que me quede aquí?"

"No, ya me has dicho que no vas a dormir mucho." Dijo ella. "No me importa. Además, hasta te has dado un baño y todo ahora hueles bien."

Inu Yasha entonces giró la cara. Esa chica parecía una copia casi exacta de Kagome y Kikyo.

"Me parece que vas de sabihonda, enana." Le dijo entonces recordando que según ella era la nieta de Kagome. "¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Once, doce?" Le preguntó con ironía.

"Al menos yo no soy un abuelo como tú." Le contestó ella dándole un cojinazo. "Calla tu bocaza y duerme. Mañana tengo que ir a clase, tú puedes venir también si quieres."

Era rápida de mente la chica esa. Talvez demasiado. Tendría que irse con cuidado Inu Yasha si quería que todo le saliese como quería y ella le ayudase a volver a su época.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: EL PRESENTE INTRIGANTE.**

"¡Arisa!" Mi madre me llamó cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de casa. "¡Haz el favor de no olvidarte de tu amuleto! ¿Tengo que recordártelo cada día?" Le preguntó cuando ella lo recogió. "Le prometiste a la abuela llevarlo siempre."

"Lo siento madre." Dijo ella. "Es que hoy he tenido un despertar agitado."

"Ahí… mira que te he dicho veces que no te quedes hasta tan tarde estudiando pero ¡nada! Que hija tan responsable tengo."

No podía quejarme. No era una lumbrera, pero faltando a clase cuando quería conseguía que no me echasen en falta y aprobar los exámenes con notas, en general, superiores al suficiente. 

Pero no le había mentido. Se había despertado una hora antes que de costumbre cuando el memo de Inu Yasha le había estado mirando fijamente como si fuese un mono de feria. Por supuesto se había llevado un cojinazo, pero creyó que ni le había dolido. Luego cuando se había ido a bañar había vuelto en pelotas a la habitación quejándose de que el agua salía hirviendo, esta vez le tiró un libro que le dio en toda la cara. Y la última había sido quedarse mirándola fijamente desde la ventana cuando después de preparar el desayuno subió a cambiarse. Entonces le gritó que se sentase y él se cayó de la ventana para comenzar a perjurar sobre la maldita niña esa.

"Adiós." Gritó ella al salir de casa.

De nuevo llegaría tarde al autobús, pero aún así le había sacado a Inu Yasha unos bollos del desayuno que le tiró para que los cogiese mientras ella corría veloz.

En poco, Inu Yasha la alcanzó no sin un poco de esfuerzo debido a la velocidad que ella llevaba.

"Oye, ¿cómo es que corres tan rápido?" le preguntó él. 

"No lo sé, supongo que alguno de mis antepasados fueron buenos atletas." Dijo ella. "¿Y bien? Veo que al final vendrás al instituto ¿no?"

"Tan solo voy a ir a acompañarte." Dijo él. "Para asegurarme que no huyas y me ayudes a volver a mi época."

Ella entonces se enfurruño y estuvo tentada de ordenarle que se sentase de nuevo por idiota, pero se contuvo pensando que llamaría aún más la atención.

"Bah, vas lenta." Le dijo él entonces. "Sube."

"¿Qué dices?" Le preguntó ella confusa y molesta. "Aparta que te voy a pisar."

"Súbete a mi espalda." Le dijo Inu Yasha. "Yo soy más rápido que tú."

Al principio dudó un poco, pero al final ella subió a su espalda y entonces sintió como si fuese en una extraña montaña rusa.

"Debo admitir que esto era rápido." Dijo ella cuando al poco estuvieron en el instituto.

"¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te creías?" Le dijo él lleno de orgullo. "Los humanos sois unos blandengues y lentos."

"De cualquier modo debo darte las gracias." Dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Gracias?"

"No tenías por qué." Dijo Inu Yasha sonrojándose ligeramente de haber pensado por un segundo que la chica estaba guapa cuando sonreía.

Ella entonces se despidió y corrió a su clase para por el camino reunirse con sus amigas.

En cambio él se fue a sentar al tejado, justo sobre la clase que esa chica ocupaba. Al no haber demonio en esos tiempos él se aburría bastante allí.

"Me pregunto cuando saldrá de esas clases…" Se dijo a si mismo.

Entonces recordó cuando Kagome le hacía esperar allí mismo. La misma escuela, el mismo pueblo, la misma casa y la misma cara… lo único que no era igual era el color del cabello y los ojos. Esos intrigantes y hechizantes ojos verdes combinados con el pelo rojo sangre.

"Me pregunto si no será descendiente de demonios…" se dijo. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: SESSOMARU, EL MATÓN.**

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó Sessomaru despertando de su sueño.

Había caído en un vórtice que se había abierto mientras se bañaba y ahora estaba frente a un enorme edificio donde podía oír gente charlando y riendo. Aún era pronto, el sol lo confirmaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo salvo por el trapo con que solía cubrirse mientras se bañaba. Al parecer se había caído al agujero mientras estaba en el agua. Lo que estaba claro era que no podía ir por ahí, en su condición de señor y vistiendo solo un simple trapo. Seguro de no ser visto corrió al interior del edificio y buscó ropa, cualquiera serviría para comenzar.

Al final encontró todo un almacén de lo que parecían uniformes, de chica y de chico. Eso era un comienzo. Cogió ropa de chico hasta que encontró un uniforme que verdaderamente le quedase bien.

Ya vestido salió al pasillo ajustándose la chaqueta.

"Eh, tú debes ser el nuevo alumno." Dijo un señor. "Últimamente están llegando muchos nuevos alumnos. ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Lord Sessomaru." Le contestó él. "Aparta simple mortal."

Entonces fue caminando con sus andares nobles a lo largo del pasillo.

"¡Eres una pesada!" Le gritó Inu Yasha a la chica. "¡Encima de que te he tenido que traer aquí podrías agradecérmelo!"

"No habrías tenido que traerme si no nos hubiésemos retrasado por tu culpa." Le dijo ella molesta. "Y me llamo Arisa, no pesada. Además, ¿por qué tengo que cargar yo con un pesado como tú?"

"Porque eres la única que conozco aquí." Dijo él. "Además es por culpa de tu abuela que estoy aquí. Así que te fastidias, enana."

"SIENTATE." Le dijo ella haciéndole caer.

A pesar de ir con el uniforme, ese chico no dejaba de ser el medio-demonio atrapado por la maldición del amuleto que la vieja Kaede una vez le puso.

Arisa caminó hasta su clase donde se sentó para que al poco llegase Inu Yasha y se sentase al fondo de la clase con ella.

"Eh, te he dicho que te pares, friky." Dijo uno de los gamberros del instituto a Sessomaru cogiéndolo del hombro. "¿Estás sordo o qué?"

"Suelta mi hombro." Dijo Sessomaru tras mirar su mano en un tono gélido.

"¿Y si no me da la gana?" preguntó él riendo.

No cruzaron más palabras, pero dos minutos después el matón estaba tumbado en el suelo como muerto mientras que Sessomaru se quitaba el polvo de las manos.

"Enclenques humanos…" refunfuñó él mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. "Tengo que encontrar a esa idiota de Kykio moderna."

Buscó por los desiertos pasillos y se echó un rato a dormir en el patio bajo un árbol. Cuando despertó se giró y volvió a buscar.

Entonces se fijó en algo. Al final del pasillo vio una cabeza curiosa. Todo el mundo era un cúmulo de humanos cortados todos del mismo patrón, pero esa no.

Tan solo le vio la cara un segundo. Lo justo de quedarse alucinado por lo recién presenciado.

"¡Kykio!" La llamó.

Tarde, ya había desaparecido. Sin duda era ella, sí. Pero con el pelo de otro color. Como si fuese una medio demonio o algo así. Vestida con ropas como las de todas las chicas allí, pero sin duda ella. Y su olor era casi idéntico.

Miré el lugar donde había desaparecido y comencé a buscar su olor por os pasillos.

Seguí el olor hasta un cruce donde oí un timbre y en menos de un segundo se montó una algarabía de campeonato. Me vi envuelto por un torrente de gente.

Entonces lo vi, un poco vagamente pero sin duda alguna ella. Iba con una figura que tampoco me pasó desapercibida. No, su pelo blanco lo delataba, como ese apestoso aroma que desprendía; solo que ahora parecía estar camuflándolo todo con un nuevo e indistinguible aroma sobre él. Ese ser despreciable, ese proyecto de demonio fastidioso y descarado. Ese medio hermano suyo, ese asqueroso hanyou. Ese… Inu Yasha.

Y por lo visto él también le detectó porque se dio la vuelta. También él se había cambiado de ropa para pasar desapercibido, o talvez no. Talvez ese idiota hubiese acabado allí por error.

O talvez no. Al fin y al cabo… estaba claro que él había preferido siempre a los humanos. Primero Kykio, luego esa humana llamada Kagome… y ahora esa bruja de pelo rojo tan parecida a esas dos.

Sí, si ese idiota mestizo estaba con ella era porque su intuición era buena; ella, esa chica era exactamente lo que necesitaba para volver a su hogar en su época.

Les seguiría, si hacía falta hasta le haría chantaje. Cualquier cosa con tal de volver.

"Señor, señor." Dijo de pronto una voz suave y aguda. "Perdone, ¿podría ayudarme a cruzar, por favor?"

Entonces Sessomaru miró a un lado para ver a un niño. Tampoco él parecía muy normal. No por su pelo ni por algún rasgo característico que le delatase. Era el simple hecho de que siendo ciego hubiese podido ver que él, era un Lord.

Sonriendo le dio la mano. Su aroma no era del todo extraño para él. Si, con total seguridad ese niño tenía por sus venas algo de sangre youkai. Seguramente alguno de estos hubiese acabado realizando una unión deshonrosa poblando esas tierras de vástagos mestizos.

El ayudar a ese niño fue suficiente para perder de vista a su indigno hermanastro y a la chica. Pero no había prisa, ahora que la había encontrado no iba a desesperarse. Sabía donde estaría al día siguiente. Ya la cogería al día siguiente en ese lugar llamado instituto.

Lo que ahora le corría verdadera prisa era encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, y algún lugar donde cenar.

Pasó horas vagando hasta que encontró un olor delicioso que se disipaba en el aire. Parecía venir de un poco lejos, pero no le importó recorrer un largo trecho a pie si con ello podía llenar la panza con buena comida.

Y ya se sabe. La suerte sonríe al novato. A horas de llegar a ese mundo de locos, Sessomaru había encontrado la chica que estaba buscando sin problemas, y ahora que había perdido su rastro, siguiendo el de una comida que olía que alimentaba llegó a un lugar que pudo reconocer. El enorme árbol milenario que persistía de su época. Allí aún se conservaba el pozo de las almas, y allí al lado estaba también una casa donde se congregaban una fila de sin-techo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó.

"La familia de los cuidadores del templo reparte comida." Le contestó uno de los hombres de la fila. "Esperamos a que comiencen a repartirla."

"¿Y cuánto cuesta?" preguntó él.

"¡Nada!" contestó otra de las personas allí.

"Es la cocina solidaria." Añadió un tercero. "La familia lleva años repartiendo comida gratis a los que no podemos comprarla."

"Son unos benditos…" Sentenció una chica joven y desaliñada que llevaba dos niños de la mano y un bebé en brazos.

La verdad es que todas esas personas haciendo fila para poder recibir una ración de comida caliente por nada no tenían buena pinta. Parecían pobres, nada que ver con el señor Sessomaru.

Aún así, el olor era peor que un embrujo y él se quedó allí de pie para recibir su ración de comida. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía dinero para pagar comer en algún sitio mejor.

Uno a uno los hombres y mujeres antes que él fueron desapareciendo con unas fiambreras de sopa y unas bolas de pescado y arroz.

Cuando ya estaba a unas personas de distancia de donde se repartían las cosas vio a una señora con el pelo castaño oscurecido repartiendo la comida con una sonrisa, pero entonces la vio. Estaba allí al lado de la otra señora pero agachándose de vez en cuando para coger bultos del suelo y dárselos a la gente.

La Kykio pelirroja.

"Arisa." Dijo la señora cuando él llegó a su fila. "Mira, un chico con el uniforme de tu escuela."

La chica, Arisa era su nombre, se giró para mirarle.

"Hola." Le contestó seria. "Mama, te he dicho que no me gusta que me vean haciendo esto…" se quejó entonces.

"Vale, vale." Le dijo ella. "No sé de qué te avergüenzas. Ayudar a los que no tienen de qué vivir es algo de lo que deberías estar orgullosa."

"Eso es algo discutible." Contestó Sessomaru. "Pero no te preocupes, Arina, no diré nada. Palabra de honor de Lord Sessomaru."

"Lo primero, sempai, mi nombre es Arisa." Le contestó ella. "Y lo segundo…"

"¡Arggg! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Inu Yasha apareciendo solo con unos pantalones y el pelo mojado por completo. "¡Lárgate! ¡No tengo ganas de pelear contigo ahora!"

"¡Inu Yasha!" Oyeron gritar a un anciano que hizo que Inu Yasha volviese a salir corriendo. "¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que echarte esto para desenredarte el pelo!" Dijo el anciano Sota apareciendo de pronto tras las mujeres.

"Mama…" Dijo la pelirroja.

"Anda, vete y mira a ver qué ocurre." Le dijo la señora. "Ya acabo yo con esto."

"¡Inu Yasha, Abuelo!" Les gritó la chica saliendo corriendo tras ellos.

Eso me dejó de una pieza mientras la señora me daba los boles correspondientes.

"Así que eres compañero del colegio de mi hija." Dijo la señora sonriendo. "¿Cómo así que necesitas de la cocina de caridad?"

"Sessomaru acaba de mudarse a esta ciudad." Dijo la pelirroja apareciendo con mi indigno hermanastro cogido por una oreja. "Creo que esta solo así que igual no sabe cocinar tampoco y por eso ha venido a comer con el resto de tus protegidos."

"¡Suéltame!" Gritó Inu Yasha. "¡No quiero esos productos del demonio!"

"Cállate o te pongo un collar antipulgas." Le dijo ella. "¡Tío Sota! ¡Toda tuya la mascota!"

"Gracias nietita." Dijo el anciano llegando y sudando para coger a mi hermanastro de la oreja y tirando de él. "Eso de escaparse cuando te están bañando es muy malo."

"¡Oye, viejo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me haces daño, idiota!"

Pero no le soltó. Se lo llevó escaleras arriba para lo que al parecer era bañarlo.

"Así que ese idiota necesitan que lo bañen." Dije yo.

"Eh, deja de darle a la lengua." Me dijo un mendigo. "Que el resto tenemos hambre."

"A mí trátame con un poco más de…" Comencé a decirle mientras me preparaba para darle una paliza, pero me encontré con que la pelirroja, con delantal y todo me sujetaba el puño.

"Aquí macarradas las justas." Me dijo. "Anda, ven." Dijo tirando de mí para sacarme de allí hasta alejarnos un poco de la fila de gente esperando comer. "Vete a comer a donde quieras, pero ni se te ocurra pelearte con esa gente."

"Eh, sé que eres una sacerdotisa." Le dije cogiéndole del brazo para evitar que se fuese. "Sé que puedes hacerme volver a casa."

"Para ser un Lord no sabes como tratar con las chicas, ¿no?" Me dijo seria mientras se soltaba de mí. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué además de macarra eres ciego, o qué?"

"Eh, a mí un poco más de respeto." Le dije.

No podía creérmelo. Además de ser algo guapa y parecer tener fuerza, tenía agallas. Y una desfachatez increíble por tratarme como un idiota común.

"Que yo no soy una sacerdotisa ni leches." Dijo ella. "Solo soy Alisa, una estudiante de instituto normalita. Que en mi familia se haya cuidado de este templo no quiere decir que sea una sacerdotisa."

"Sé que no eres humana." Le dije cerca de la oreja. "Así que deja de aparentar y hazme volver."

"Eh, apártate de ella." Dijo Inu Yasha apareciendo y separándola de mí para meterse en medio. "¿Estás bien, chica?"

"Sí, esto es la leche." Dijo la chica desde detrás de él y apartándole. "No sé por qué o de dónde os habéis sacado que yo soy sacerdotisa ni leches."

"Tu abuela era una vieja amiga." Le dijo el chucho. "Y tu abuela era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa de mi tiempo."

"Paso de esas tonterías." Dijo ella. "Ala, os dejo aquí en una reunión de hermanos. Yo tengo que volver a casa, que tengo deberes. Ah, y que no se te olvide que tú también tienes que hacer deberes, ¿verdad nuevo estudiante?"

Entonces le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se alejó tras despedirse.

"Reunión de hermanos…" Gruñí.

"Aléjate de ellos." Le contestó Inu Yasha. "Son gente normal."

"Tú y tu gusto por los humanos." Le dijo yo.

"¿Qué buscas de ella?" Le preguntó Inu Yasha.

"Que me haga volver." Dije enfadado. "Y no pienso dejar de molestarla hasta que me vuelva a llevar a mi hogar."

"Por favor..." Dijo Inu Yasha cansado y riéndose de mi. "Esa chica es idiota. No sería capaz de hacer eso. Bah… ¿por qué siempre tiene que salirme todo mal?"

"Eres un perro bobo." Dije yo. "Venirte hasta aquí para buscar a esa idiota morena con aires de sacerdotisa… Que lástima que solo heredases de padre el patético gusto por los humanos."

En unos segundos ambos nos pusimos a pelear y en nuestra pelea llegamos a debajo de la ventana de la chica. Yo intenté usar mis poderes demoníacos, pero no parecían funcionar. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué me pasaba eso?

Aunque tampoco lo necesitaba. No, yo podía pelear también con otras armas como cuerdas a forma de látigos y si hacía falta incluso con palos.

En cambio, no sé porqué me calló una bota a la cabeza, para acto seguido caerle otra a mi hermanastro.

"¡Ouch!" Dijo él al ser golpeado.

Entonces miramos a ver de dónde venían sendas botas y vimos a la chica sentada en la ventana con solo una camiseta y parte de debajo de lo que podía ser un bañador.

"¡Oye!" Le dijo Inu Yasha. "¡Eso no tiene gracia!" Entonces reparó en la ropa que llevaba y se sonrojó un poco. "¡Hey, métete para adentro idiota! ¡Que te va a dar un algo así vestida al aire!"

"¡Pues dejar de hacer tanto ruido y parad de pelearos!" Dijo ella enfadada. "La próxima vez os tiro algo que corte."

"¡Qué te metas para adentro de una vez idiota!" Le gritó mi hermanastro enfadado. "¡Y déjanos que hagamos nosotros lo que queramos!"

"Inu Yasha… ¡SIÉNTATE!"

En serio, no podía casi contener la risa cuando vi a Inu Yasha caerse al suelo y maldecir desde allí.

"Oye, gracias por la ayuda." Le dije. "Ahora… ¿Me haces volver a mi época?"

"Ya me gustaría a mí poder librarme de vosotros dos, pesados." Dijo la chica desde la ventana. "Pero no sé cómo."

"Me cuesta creerlo." Dije yo.

"¡Oye, déjala en paz!" Me gritó Inu Yasha.

"Tú cállate que estás por los suelos, perro obediente." Le dije yo con ironía.

Me hubiese encantado aprovecharme de la situación, pero la chica no me lo permitió. Mientras hablábamos se fue poniendo unos pantalones cortos y cuando acabó saltó por la ventana y aterrizó en el suelo descolgándose por una cuerda.

En serio, que una niñata como esa fuese capaz de hacer esas acrobacias sin hacerse daño era algo totalmente sorprendente para mí.

"Eh, he dicho que nada de peleas." Me dijo tranquila.

"Vale, lo dejo. Por ahora." Le dije. "En el fondo no me importa, siempre le machaco." Añadí dándole una patada a mi hermanastro.

"Tampoco le maltrates." Dijo ella.

"¡Arisa!" Le gritó el viejo. "¡Maldita la hora en que te dejamos entrenar todas esas cosas por si acaso te atacaban en la calle!"

"Vale, abuelo." Le dijo ella. "¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¡Sal ahora mismo de ahí, cotilla!"

De nuevo volvió a irse corriendo a la casa, justo cuando mi hermanastro estaba a punto de levantarse de nuevo. Me hubiese gustado darle una buena paliza, pero ella estaba aún a la vista así que no era algo prudente.

Entonces me volví y vi que estaba de pie de nuevo. Entonces se volvió a encarar a mí para limpiarse el polvo de la cara.

"Pero bueno, que bestia es la tía." Dijo. "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella."

"Imposible, soy estudiante de instituto." Dije mostrándole mi uniforme. "Voy a tener que veros todos los días. Hubo un pequeño malentendido cuando aparecí en un almacén del instituto."

"Ya sabes a qué me refiero." Me dijo. "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella. Es tan idiota que es capaz de confiar en ti."

"Por supuesto, ya que confía en un patético mestizo como tú." Le dije.

De nuevo él iba a pelear cuando vimos cómo la chica volvía a estar en su habitación gritando al anciano.

No, esa chica debía ser capaz de hacernos volver. Era descendiente directa de Kykio. Si alguien podía era ella.

"Me voy, ya he perdido mucho tiempo con vosotros." Le dije. "Pero no dudes que volveré, hasta que ella me haga volver a nuestra época."

"Eso, huye." Me dijo Inu Yasha. "Y no vuelvas a aparecer ante nosotros."

Ese chico era idiota, claro que no me extrañaba. Era hijo de una humana, y aunque nuestro padre fuese el mismo, estaba claro que era un tonto.

No, ni de broma iba a perder esa oportunidad de volver a mi casa. Aunque… eso parecía que iba a costar un poco. En tanto debería encontrarme una casa donde dormir.

No tenía dinero, ni hogar, ni familia… no tenía nada allí. No, ya no solo deseaba volver a casa, DEBÍA volver a casa. Cuanto antes mejor.

Tendría que presionar a la chica hasta que se hartase de mí y decidiese decirme lo que buscaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: VACACIONES.**

(Voz de Arisa)

Hace ya unos días que Inu Yasha, ese chico la abuela Kagome siempre me contaba era amigo suyo, y su hermano Sessomaru llegaron al presente. Tengo que decir que el cuidar de los dos es algo exasperante a veces. Sessomaru ha resultado encajar genial como uno de los matones del instituto; de hecho, ahora es el jefe de ellos. E Inu Yasha… él sigue intentando ser como un chico normal mientras esté con nosotros.

Claro que luego, cuando nadie de nuestros compañeros le ve, se sigue comportando como un maldito niñato. Lo de correr por la casa desnudo cuando el abuelo Sohta va a bañarlo cada dos días más o menos, se ha convertido en una rutina.

Por otro lado, Sessomaru se ha asentado en una casa abandonada que está justo en el borde con nuestros terrenos.

No sé que hacer con él; no para de emboscarme para preguntarme si ya he encontrado la forma de hacerle volver.

"Eh, ¿y qué sé yo cómo hacer eso?" Le dijo una y otra vez. "Tengo muchas ganas de que os vayáis; para mí no sois más que un estorbo, estúpido. ¡Pero no sé cómo haceros volver a donde vinisteis!"

Talvez ese tío sea un completo idiota, pero desde luego, nunca le pondría la mano encima a una mujer; al menos a mí no.

Y con Inu Yasha… bueno, es un poco raro. Desde luego, él no creo que dude a la hora de pegarse conmigo; pero es muy divertido cuando duerme sentado en mi cuarto y para divertirme le doy un cojinazo.

Él casi nunca me lo devuelve, tan solo gruñe o no dice nada.

En fin, que todo va bien; raro pero bien.

Y al final han llegado las vacaciones de primavera, hace un calor de impresión y cuando volvamos a clase tendremos unos exámenes sobre lo del curso hasta ahora.

Pero hasta entonces…

"Oye, Arisa." Me dijo mama ayer en la cena. "Hace mucho que no vas a aquellas cabañas cerca del mar. Ahora que tienes vacaciones y hace calor por qué no vas allí unos días."

"Mama, no tengo ganas." Le dije. "Cuando volvamos tenemos exámenes y tengo que estudiar."

"Vamos, vamos." Me dijo ella. "Estudias cada día, desde que entraste al instituto no has dejado salvo una asignatura y al final siempre la apruebas en el último momento. Por que te vayas dos o tres días no te va a pasar nada cariño."

"¿Qué es eso de la playa?" Preguntó entonces Inu Yasha.

"Claro, tú no has estado nunca en la playa…" Dijo el abuelastro Sohta. "Arisa, ¿por qué no os vais tus amigos y tú a la playa? Así podrías enseñarles a esos dos cómo son las playas."

Al final, tras muchas negaciones no me quedó más salida que aceptar; salimos tres días después de ese día. Lo justo para comprarles a los dos hermanastros unos bañadores y poder hacer las maletas y preparativos para irnos.

Nos fuimos el jueves, el viaje nos llevaría hasta la tarde, y luego tendríamos suerte si llegábamos a la cabaña antes del anochecer.

De hecho, llegamos al pueblo a eso de media tarde, así que, como teníamos una hora a pie desde allí, llegamos a la cabaña a eso de las siete de la tarde, siete y media.

"¡Puag, menudo asco de sitio!" Dijo Inu Yasha.

"Esto parece una pocilga." Añadió Sessomaru pasando el dedo por un mueble y verlo lleno de polvo y suciedad.

"Reconozco que no esta… muy limpio, la verdad." Dije yo mirando alrededor. "Pero si todos arrimamos un poco el hombro esto estará limpio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"Lord Sessomaru no hace trabajos humillantes de humanas." Dijo él.

"Entonces sé de un lugar donde dormirás de maravilla." Dije señalándole la perrera de la calle.

Nunca supe por qué alguien la puso allí, nosotros no teníamos perros que meter allí, claro que ahora me servía como amenaza. Y la amenaza dio sus frutos, nos organizamos para limpiar un poco todo aquello y poco tiempo estaba todo como los chorros del oro. Tras limpiar guardamos nuestras cosas y nos repartimos entre las dos habitaciones que había. Ellos compartirían una y yo la otra. Por supuesto, hubo desacuerdos porque el mayor de los hermanastros quería un cuarto solo para él y el otro no quería compartirlo con él.

"Pues entonces echaros a suertes el sofá." Dije yo. "No quiero estar oyéndoos discutir todo el rato."

"A todo esto, para qué decías que eran esos pantalones cortos." Me preguntó Sessomaru señalando sus bañadores puestos juntos sobre una mesilla de su cuarto de literas.

"Son bañadores y sirven para meterse en el agua a bañarse." Le dije yo.

"Pero para eso no necesitamos esas cosas." Dijo Inu Yasha. "Bastaría con una toalla."

Entonces me sonrojé un poco al imaginármelos así.

"¡Ni de broma!" Le dije entonces. "Aquí la gente se baña con bañador. Me voy a preparar la cena."

Tras eso me fui a la cocina un poco cochambrosa que tenía la cabaña. No es que fuera una maravilla, ni siquiera era grande, pero hacía su cometido.

Rebusqué en la bolsa de comida hasta que encontré las dos latas de conserva que me había llevado de casa. Dos latas para tres personas no sería suficiente, y la comida de la despensa llevaba un año al menos caducada.

"Creo que iré al pueblo de nuevo." Dije tras pensarlo tres veces.

Al fin y al cabo tenía allí un cascajo de moto que habíamos encontrado hace siglos abandonada por allí y que papa había arreglado cuando aún vivía. Era una auténtica antigualla pero al menos funcionaba y haría más rápido que si iba a pie; por suerte las llaves estaban escondidas en un bote.

"¿No ibas a cocinar la cena?" Me preguntó Sessomaru.

"Tú lo has dicho, iba." Le dije. "Pero no hay comida suficiente, así que… iré al pueblo, otra vez. Volveré tan pronto como pueda."

Entonces me fui de allí.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido esa idiota?" preguntó Inu Yasha al cabo de un buen rato. "Hace rato que no la percibo."

Sessomaru había salido a por leña para encender el proyecto de chimenea de un rincón y ya había vuelto tras coger la leña y cortarla a mano. Había acabado de hacer un fuego y la chica aún no había vuelto.

"Se fue hace un rato a compra comida." Le contestó Sessomaru cuanto Inu Yasha se puso a olisquear por toda la casa con la esperanza de encontrar el rastro de la chica. "No te preocupes, se fue en uno de los apestosos demonios metálicos actuales que sueltan humo por atrás."

"¿Una bici con humo?" Preguntó Inu Yasha confundido.

"Sí, eso mismo." Dijo Sessomaru retomando la lectura.

"Jo… he vuelto a perderme." Dije mirando alrededor. "Creo que tendré que intentarlo monte a través…"

Con cuidado volví a ajustarme las gafas y giré el acelerador para volver a ponerme en marcha. Como ya había caído la noche me iba a resultar bastante más difícil encontrar el camino de vuelta, por muy bien que supiese volver por el camino del pueblo a la cabaña.

Y encima, los lobos parecían estar bastante activos esa noche. Por suerte, aún estaban lejos, en lo alto de la montaña cercana, y en esta época, los lobos no bajaban de la montaña puesto que no necesitaban buscar la comida más abajo.

Un momento, conocía ese bosque como la palma de mi mano. Cada pendiente, cada árbol, cada gran roca… conocía todo. Tan solo necesitaba recordarlo todo.

"Buenas, ya estoy aquí." Dije entrando en la cabaña.

"¡No vuelvas a irte sin avisar, estúpida!" Me gritó Inu Yasha saliendo de su cuarto a todo correr.

"Vale, vale." Dije descargando las bolsas. "Tan solo tuve problemas para volver porque se me hizo de noche en el camino. Mira, he traído comida."

Poco a poco había ido sacando las cosas de sus bolsas hasta dejarlas todas en la encimera para cocinarlas.

Mientras yo cocinaba los dos estuvieron a su bola.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA PLAYA Y EL LOBO. PARTE 1.**

Estaba dormida cuando sentí que me comenzaron a golpear con un dedo en el brazo, paraban y volvían a llamarme. Claro que no lo sentía al principio.

Inu Yasha estaba pinchándome con su dedo para intentar despertarme, observándome con atención sentado en su postura de perro observando. Repitió el gesto hasta que consiguió despertarme.

"¡¿Qué quieres pesado?!" Le grité. "¡No solo he tenido que aguantar que te quedases aquí a dormir en un rincón sino que además tengo que aguantar que me toques las narices desde primera hora de la mañana!"

"¡Es que duermes como un lirón!" Me dijo él molesto. "¿No habíamos venido a ir a la playa?"

"Vale, salte fuera." Le dije levantándome.

Él se quedó allí mientras yo cogía mi bolsa para coger un bañador para tomar el sol. Cuando le vi allí me molesté un poco.

"Voy a cambiarme." Le dije, puesto que no se iba me armé de paciencia para no cargármelo allí mismo y añadí. "¿Te puedes ir? Me voy a cambiar y no quiero que estés presente."

"Ni que fuese a ver gran cosa." Dijo él molesto por mi trato pero andando hacia la puerta.

Entonces yo le tiré un zapato y cerré la puerta de golpe para cambiarme.

"Ya tardaba en echarte, apestoso." Le dijo Sessomaru apareciendo solo con el pantalón ajustándoselo.

"Piérdete." Le dijo Inu Yasha. "Cuando acabe nos iremos a bañar a la playa."

"Eso para un chucho como tú será algo nuevo, ¿no?" Le dijo Sessomaru.

Cuando salí estaban en medio de otra de sus peleas, así que les di un capón a cada uno para que parasen.

Entonces nos fuimos los tres juntos a la playa.

"¡¡Guao!!" Dijo Inu Yasha atónito por la extensa y desierta playa que teníamos ante nosotros. "¡Cómo mola!"

En realidad no era más que una playa formada en una caleta donde poca gente solía ir debido a la proximidad de una playa mucho mejor que esa.

"Tampoco es tan genial." Dije extendiendo mi toalla en la arena. "La playa que hay tras ese saliente está mucho mejor. En realidad no suele venir mucha gente por aquí."

"¡Ala!" Gritaba Inu Yasha con el agua hasta las rodillas en la orilla. "¡Hay peces!"

Entonces vi cómo tanto uno como otro se habían quitado la ropa y se habían quedado como Dios les había traído al mundo. Inu Yasha estaba embobado en la orilla y Sessomaru se dirigía al agua también. Entonces me puse roja como un tomate mientras les tiraba unos objetos a ciegas gritándoles que se pusiesen el bañador.

"Jo, me duele la cabeza." Dijo entonces Inu Yasha. "¡Eres una bestia!"

"No entiendo por qué insistís en poneros esta estúpida ropa para venir aquí." Dijo Sessomaru.

Por fin había entrado en razón y se había puesto el bañador después de que les diese en plena cabeza con unas piedras gordas. Yo entonces aún tenía puesta la camiseta, pero me la quité quedándome con uno de los estúpidos bikinis que mi madre insistía en ponerme en la bolsa de playa y piscina cada vez que me descuidaba. Esta vez era uno de triángulos anudado en la espalda y cuello por la parte superior y en las caderas por la inferior.

Era una ropa estúpida puesto que no me gustaba exhibirme así, pero era el más discreto de los que me había puesto.

Aún así, Inu Yasha se puso colorado y Sessomaru se sonrojó un poco.

"Creo que me iré a nadar." Dijo Inu Yasha.

"Sí, una buena idea." Corroboró su hermano. "Apestas."

"Antes de que os metáis al agua… ¿os importa a alguno ponerme un poco de crema por la espalda que no llego, por favor?"

"Claro." Dijo Sessomaru cogiendo la crema.

Me costó segundos descubrir que lo de las cremas solares no existía en la época que ellos venían. No parecían saber muy bien que cantidad echar, así que acabé con un poco de exceso en la espalda. Entonces me dispuse a darles a ellos la crema en la espalda.

En realidad era, en cierto modo, agradable untar de crema sus espaldas musculadas. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ello. Y por supuesto, no les dejé para nada excesos. De hecho, se relajaron de tal modo que, sonrojado Inu Yasha, se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando se despertó, yo había ido a bañarme así que se asustó de no verme. Más aún cuando no vio a su hermano Sessomaru tampoco.

Entonces oyó gritos y se giró a mirar al mar. Allí estaba yo jugando a intentar ahogar a Sessomaru que a su vez hacía lo mismo conmigo. Y hasta cierto punto resultaba raro verme colgada de la espalda del fortachón con la luna tatuada en la frente mientras intentaba volcarle para hacerle una aguadilla.

En cambio, no lo conseguía. Al final conseguí ahogarnos los dos y cuando salimos del agua los dos teníamos el pelo en la cara así que yo me reía viéndole así.

Incluso Inu Yasha no pudo evitar reírse también al ver eso.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía así?

"Hey, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír." Le dije sonriendo. "Ya pensaba que no sabías."

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo como ofendido pero intentando tomarme el pelo. "Claro que sé sonreír. Solo que tú no sabes ser graciosa."

Eso me hizo molestar un poco, pero ya le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era muy orgulloso y un poco tonto como para comportarse como debería en una situación así. Así que me limité a coger un poco de arena mojada y tirársela para darle en pleno cogote.

"Apuesto a que los perros no sabéis nadar." Le dije con intención de picarle un poco.

"Eso no es cierto." Me dijo molesto.

"Aquí tu hermano tampoco nada, pero no se ahoga." Le contesté yo bromeando y volviendo a sumergir al mayor de los hermanos.

"No necesitamos saber nadar." Dijo Sessomaru mientras se escurría el pelo. "Para ser buenos guerreros no hay que saber nadar."

"¿Y cómo me cogeréis si no sabéis nadar?" Pregunté tranquila mientras me alejaba un poco en el agua hasta un punto donde supuse no podían nadar y me mantenía a flote ahí.

"¿Quién ha dicho que quisiéramos cogerte?" Me preguntó Inu Yasha molesto por el hecho de no poder responder a mi reto.

"¿Tu orgullo?" Pregunté yo sumergiéndome para volver a salir al instante. "Sería algo malo que una chica como yo te ganase en algo, ¿me equivoco?"

"¡Eres un maldito demonio!" Me gritó entonces mientras yo sonreía.

"Ven a pillarme." Le reté yo.

Él lo intentó, pero acabo por casi ahogarse. Así que tuve que ir a buscarle para sacarle a donde pudiese respirar. Lo de andar bajo el agua igual le servía a él, porque lo que era nadar…

Al final, comimos de bocadillo allí mismo tras dejar que ellos se pasasen un buen rato mientras yo iba a coger los bocadillos, intentando montar unas tristes sombrillas para comer a la sombra.

Al final consiguieron acabar de montarla justo cuando yo acabé de poner la enorme tela que servía como mantel-mesa donde sentarnos a comer sin preocuparnos porque entrase arena a la comida.

Después de comer, nos echamos una siesta; al menos yo. Inu Yasha se fue a pasear por la orilla de la playa y Sessomaru siguió leyendo un viejo libro que no sabía de dónde había sacado.

Cuando desperté fue porque de nuevo los dos "hombres" se peleaban entre sí.

"¿Es que no sabéis solucionar las cosas si no es peleando a gritos?" Les pregunté.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que estaban peleando con un palo y unas sogas que habían sacado de a saber dónde.

Con un simple gesto conseguí que se parasen:

"Inu Yasha… ¡SIENTATE!"

Simple, rápido… efectivo. Inu Yasha se cayó al suelo y yo paré la cuerda de Sessomaru con una sombrilla.

"Ya vale, que parecéis unos chiquillos pequeños." Les dije. "En fin, ¿sabéis el camino a casa?"

"Sí." Me dijo Sessomaru. "No somos tontos."

"Vale, yo voy a ir a un templo-altar que hay aquí cerca." Les dije. "Talvez pueda encontrar alguna pista sobre lo vuestro allí. Espero poder volver antes del anochecer."

"¡Espera!" Me gritó Inu Yasha. "Creo que será mejor que vaya contigo, si te atacan no sabrías defenderte."

Era la peor excusa que había oído nunca para intentar acompañarme porque estaba preocupado por mí; aún así sonreí halagada por su preocupación.

"No te preocupes, esto es la edad moderna." Le dije. "Ni siquiera vosotros conserváis vuestros poderes. Lo más que puede pasarme es que me encuentre con un ciervo y le de por perseguirme. Además, me voy a ir en moto para ir más rápido."

"Aún no entiendo cómo puedes controlar tan fácilmente a esos demonios." Me dijo Sessomaru. "Vete y encuentra la forma de hacernos volver."

Por mucho que pasase el tiempo no iba a conseguir cambiarlos lo más mínimo. Inu Yasha sería siendo un maldito niñato crecidito que era incapaz de demostrar o decir lo que sentía y Sessomaru sería siempre ese tío que se creía superior y sin tacto que lo único que quería era volver a su época costase lo que costase.

Negando regresé a la cabaña para coger la vieja moto del cobertizo donde la había guardado el día anterior al volver con la compra.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA PLAYA Y EL LOBO. PARTE 2.**

Tras haber ido a la cabaña de nuevo, cogí la moto y salí a toda velocidad hacia la dirección donde recordaba había un altar-templo abandonado. Podía haber ido a pie como hacíamos cuando yo era pequeña como excursión de mañana o tarde, pero preferí la vieja moto del año la pera que tenía partes oxidadas debido al desuso al que estaba sometida. Al menos eso era rápido.

Me pasé como una hora o dos en ese sitio intentado encontrar algo que me diese una idea sobre qué pasaba con esos dos visitantes de la edad media, pero no encontré nada.

Entonces fui a otro de los altarcillos construidos hace siglos allí, disgregados por los alrededores y casi olvidados.

Nada. No había ni una pista.

Al final me fui a un pequeño templo que por la pinta de cuando había ido hace tiempo, llevaba ya siglos abandonado. Era pequeño pero sin duda allí había vivido un monje al menos. A pesar del abandono, se conservaba bien cerca del pie de la montaña, rodeado de naturaleza por todos lados y tan silencioso que parecía un lugar encantado.

Paseé por allí un buen rato hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

Justo cuando pasaba por la sala exterior donde había un altar privado donde supuse en algún tiempo sirvió a los monjes habitantes del lugar para esconder las cosas de valor y encontrar la inspiración dentro de esa covacha excavada en algún tiempo pasado por algún río o bien un temblor repentino que hiciese una grieta que luego la fuerza de gravedad y las inclemencias del tiempo se hubiesen encargado de modelar dándole aquella forma tan especial y peligrosa encontré un trozo de piel de animal curtida y tratada como si fuese una cinta. La recogí, seguramente sirviese para algo. Me la até como muñequera dejando que cayesen las tiras por los lados de mi muñeca.

Todo seguía igual, las pinturas de las paredes y el techo de la estancia principal hacía tiempo que habían comenzado a deteriorarse pero aún podía apreciarse la belleza del lugar; incluso para algunos románticos como yo, podíamos imaginarnos cómo había sido todo eso cuando aún estaba en todo su esplendor.

Antes de irme fui al altar del exterior. Allí siempre que iba encendía una barrita de incienso y tocaba el enorme cascabel que había y cuya cuerda estaba marrón y amarillenta debido a todo el tiempo que debía de llevar allí. El cascabel, ya medio oxidado por el tiempo y la lluvia que se filtraba por las grietas del tejado protector.

Dong, dong, dong…

Volví a montarme en mi moto y me dispuse a partir. Arranqué y la moto pareció volar conmigo encima. Ya era tarde y la noche comenzaba a caer de nuevo.

De pronto, mientras conducía a toda velocidad con la moto por el bosquecillo rodeando todo eso, recordé cómo me sentía cuando Inu Yasha me llevaba a clase a caballito en su espalda porque por su culpa llegábamos tarde. Recordé su aroma al champú de hombre que el abuelo le había comprado y me sonrojé mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Entonces, noté cómo un movimiento extremadamente rápido se producía justo frente a mi moto, no me dio tiempo a evitarlo y choqué contra algo. La moto salió derrapando hasta chocar contra un árbol que lo paró. Yo salí rodando y me quedé a medio camino, pero por suerte, aunque me hice daño y me golpeé la cabeza contra algo no me hice nada grave. Cuando abrí los ojos me costó ver algo concreto, hasta que el faro de la moto dejó de parpadear y se quedó fija.

Había algo en el camino, lo que había pillado estaba quieto en medio del camino que había cogido.

"¡Mecachis la mar!" Dije levantándome tambaleándome para ir a ver qué exactamente había atropellado sin querer.

Cogí la moto aún tambaleándome para con el faro apuntar al montón del camino. Al principio me pareció un ciervo, entonces me asusté un poco porque no era algo muy agradable. Pero entonces, cuando estuve a unos pasos me di cuenta de que era algo sin pelo y con una cola peluda. Eso me hizo extrañarme un poco porque no conseguía identificarlo.

Justo cuando vi de qué se trataba fue cuando se me cayó la moto de la impresión al ver a un chico no mucho más mayor que yo, desnudo y con una cola de animal saliéndole de la baja espalda como si fuese un animal. Su pelo era oscuro y largo, lo tenía esparcido tras de sí.

Mi primer impulso fue montarme en la moto de espaldas al chico y salir por patas dejándole allí; ya estaba sobre la moto cuando me arrepentí.

No, no podía dejarle allí. ¿Y si estaba casi muerto? ¿Y si no lo estaba y estaba inconsciente? No podía irme y abandonarlo allí. Si estaba inconsciente era por mi culpa.

Armándome de valor volví a echar el pie de cabra y me bajé para atender al chico. Además de desnudo parecía estar herido, tenía heridas por los brazos y las piernas tenían unas heridas profundas como si le hubiesen hecho unos agujeros muy precisos justo a un palmo por encima del empeine.

Suspiré y lo cargué en la maltrecha moto antes de subirme yo. Me hubiese gustado poder curarle pero no podía allí. Y yo misma tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y espalda, además de rasponazos sangrantes por las piernas y brazos debido al golpe y el derrape.

Lo que sí hice fue quitarme la chaqueta y ponérsela por encima; estaba un poco sucia y tenía un corte en el hombro hasta el omoplato, manchado de sangre que, tras tocarme yo ahí, comprobé era mía. Debía haberme hecho un corte con una piedra del camino.

Para cuando llegué a la casa estaba ya con la vista un poco nublada, me había perdido un par de veces por ser de noche y estaba agotada y sin buenas noticias.

Creo que no hace falta decir que al momento Inu Yasha y Sessomaru salieron a verme. No sé cual de los dos fue el que me cogió porque justo entonces sentí como me desmayaba tras descargar al chico.

Cuando volví a despertar era ya un nuevo día y estaba en mi cama. De nuevo me desperté porque había gritos fuera de mi cuarto y tenía una mirada clavada en mí.

"Inu… Yasha…" Murmuré.

"¿Sí?" Dijo.

"Siéntate…" Le dije con voz suave. "Te he dicho… que no… me mires mientras… duermo."

"Idiota…" Dijo él. "Tan solo… te cuidaba."

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" Le pregunté incorporándome.

"Te desmayaste." Me dijo sentándose. "Lo que no entiendo es por qué tuviste que traerte a ese idiota. ¿Qué hace él aquí?"

"No sé de qué me hablas." Dije tras comprobar que tenía una venda en el hombro cubriéndome la herida. "¿Quién me ha curado esto?"

"Pues yo, ¡quién va a ser!" Dijo él molesto.

"Vaya, no sabía que podías curar." Le dije levantándome.

Por suerte me había puesto su chaqueta roja de kimono que a mí me quedaba casi como un vestido corto. No me encantaba pero al menos me cubría un poco, claro que al ser una ropa de chico me quedaba un poco ancho y me caía por los hombros, su cinturón no podía evitarlo.

"¿Dónde está el chico?" Le pregunté recordando lo pasado por la noche.

"Eso es lo que te preguntaba, idiota." Me dijo como riéndose de mí. "¿Qué hace él aquí y por qué le trajiste?"

"¡Estaba herido!" Le dije. "Y encima se me cruzó en el camino y creo que le atropellé… No podría dejarle allí…"

"¡Y recoges a un demonio!" Me gritó él. "¡Eres idiota!"

"Inu Yasha…" comencé a decir.

"Ni se te ocurra."

"¡SIÉNTATE!" Le grité.

"Geez… te lo tienes merecido por idiota." Le dijo el chico que había atropellado desde la puerta.

"Ah, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté al chico moreno que ahora llevaba puesto un camisón mío de hace tiempo. "¿No tienes nada roto?"

"Estoy bien." Me dijo un poco sorprendido. "¿Dónde está ese demonio que me atacó? Quiero volver a verlo. Le mataré…"

"Lo siento, como estaba tan oscuro no te vi…" Le dije yo mirando sus heridas. "Ah, sigues herido… vamos, te curaré."

Al cogerle la mano para tirar de él se sonrojó mientras yo le llevaba de la mano hasta el salón donde habían estado gritando antes.

Cuando volví con la medicina, Inu Yasha seguía enfurruñado en un rincón y el nuevo chico estaba sonrojado mirándome.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunté. "Puedo haberte atropellado, pero lo hice sin querer. A ver, trae aquí esas heridas…" añadí cogiéndole la muñeca para curarle los brazos.

Aunque me dejó curar sin problemas más que poner cara de sufrimiento cuando un producto escocía, no pude evitar reparar en que parecía más adoración y respeto que deseo de curarse.

"Oye, siento mucho haberte pasado por encima con la moto." Le dije mientras le ponía un parche sobre dos heridas cercanas. "No suelo atropellar gente. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías allí y…?"

Él entonces enrojeció.

"El idiota del lobo está en las mismas que yo." Me dijo Sessomaru. "Estaba aseándose cuando fue absorbido por la cueva donde estaba con la manada. Tampoco sabe cómo llegó ni cómo irse de aquí."

Genial, otro chico más que cuidar.

"Yo… siento haberte asustado." Me dijo el chico nuevo. "En verdad no me hiciste daño al chocar con tu demonio contra mí. Estaba más preocupado por si te había hecho yo daño a ti…"

"No." Dije negando tras atar la venda de su mano. "No importa, es la primera vez que me choco contra algo a esa velocidad. Ya está." Le dije sonriendo y soltándole la mano. "Ahora… lo de la cabeza."

Con cuidado y mimo le curé las heridas que tenía en la cabeza; parecían tener algún día ya y la sangre estaba seca.

Me costaba creer que fuesen esos tres amigos, más aún cuando Sessomaru no se dejaba curar por mí diciendo que era una humana, Inu Yasha no hacía más que quejarse cuando le intentaba ayudar y ahora ese chico se sonrojaba cuando me miraba.

"Por cierto, aún no sé como te llamas." Le dije cuando acabé de curarle.

"Ko… Koga." Me dijo él.

"Koga. Encantada, yo soy Arisa, pero puedes llamarme Isa también." Le dije sonriendo. "Es una pena no tener más medicina, pero aquí solo hay lo básico del botiquín."

"Arisa…" Repitió Koga entonces mientras yo iba a dejar el botiquín.

"Eh, pulgoso." Le dijo Inu Yasha. "Ni se te ocurra fijarte en ella... No es de los tuyos, no es más que otra humana desgarbada…"

"Inu Yasha, ¡te he oído!" Le grité.

"Por eso el perro pulgoso no tendrá nunca una compañera." Dijo Koga riéndose de él. "Nada es suficiente bueno para él."

En un segundo ambos se pusieron a pelearse de nuevo, y esta vez cuando salí y les vi solamente hice rodar mis ojos y suspiré antes de contar hasta diez y gritarles.

"¡Dejad ya de pelear, los dos!" Les grité. "¡Estoy harta de que os portéis como mascotas en vez de personas! ¡Y como no paréis de discutir ahora mismo os voy a tirar a los dos al mar a ver si os ahogáis y me dejáis tranquila!"

Entonces la pelea cesó, pero Inu Yasha se dedicó a gruñirme y el chico, Koga, se puso a reñirle de nuevo para defenderme.

Al final, cuando acabaron de calmarse, descubrí que lo que yo pensaba que había sido unas horas durmiendo era en realidad un día. Era ya casi el atardecer del día siguiente al accidente. Por suerte, los chicos no se habían muerto de hambre. Inu Yasha podía ser muchas cosas, pero si tenía que cocinar cocinaba cosas cuanto menos comestibles; tal y como descubrí esa noche.

Al final, resultó que Koga se quedaría también con nosotros. Ahora en vez de tener que vigilar a dos tipos tenía que vigilar a tres; uno de los cuales corría veloz como el viento y él e Inu Yasha no hacían más que pelear, peleas territoriales.


End file.
